


Too late

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, War of the Ring, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn's reflections on the events during the War of the Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some excercise, so I decided to translate a story written about six years ago. Hope you'll enjoy it :)

**Too late**

                It’s all happening too late, thinks Aragorn when he watches the hobbits in the tavern. This quest should have been taken long time ago. But the reality is different and he has to deal with it. He follows the Halflings to their rooms. This is also something he does too late, if he managed to get to them earlier, they would have avoided the unpleasant and dangerous situation in the main room.

                The conversation with the hobbits draws to the light another issues Aragorn wasn’t aware of. Frodo has just gotten a letter he should have received long time ago. Gandalf did not come like he promised. The whole situation makes Aragorn anxious, but there’s not much he can do. So he does what he should do. He leads the hobbits to Rivendell the safest way he can find. When they leave Bree, he can’t shake off the feeling that this world is build of smaller and bigger delays.

***

                The Weathertop is not a safe place. Aragorn knows he has made a mistake standing too long on the top. He blames himself for being careless and he wishes to protect the hobbits at all cost. But when the Morgul blade pierces Frodo, Aragorn feels for the first time that he has failed. The feeling will come back to him many times, but now he cannot think about it. He rushes to find athelas. Time is his enemy. He searches through the bushes feverishly in the dim light of the torch he carries. It’s hard to move in the darkness, but the bright eyes of a Ranger do not fail him. He finds the herbs and returns to Frodo.

                The race begins in the morning. They have to be quicker than the mortal poison. They cannot lose Frodo, they cannot let him become a wraith. The hobbits are frightened and Aragorn has to use part of his will to keep them calm. He doesn’t want to worry them more, but he is aware of consequences, should they fail to get help in time.

                Glorfindel shows among them like an unexpected gleam of sun. He brings hope. They move faster, the elf enforces quick pace and even Aragorn is tired. He hides it though, seeing the state of the hobbits. Everything settles up when the Wraiths attack again. Aragorn watches after the disappearing Asfaloth and prays for Frodo to live. He prays that the help would not come too late.

***

                The mines of Moria scare him. Aragorn feels something bad is about to happen. He cannot argue, though, for there is no other way for them. So he goes underground. He walks at the end, he wants to be alone. At the same time he watches for the hobbits, making sure no one stays behind. Days merge with nights in the place where sun never comes.

                His anxiety grows as they approach the Durin’s tomb. Gandalf reads out loud the old chronicle and Aragorn finds himself listening. Later he blames himself for not being vigilant enough. _Dum, dum,_ they hear suddenly. Again it’s too late. They cannot escape, they have to face the enemy. The fight begins, Aragorn dances with his sword among orcs, goblins and other creatures he sees for the first time in his life. Suddenly he sees a spear aimed at Frodo. Aragorn throws himself at the orc, preventing him from another blow. He carries Frodo and the Fellowship flies, but Gandalf stays behind. Aragorn wants to help, but the wizard commands him to lead the rest to safety. He follows the order with heavy heart, but he has to admit it’s the right thing to do.

                Gandalf joins them and for a moment Aragorn deludes himself that they are all going to make it. Then he watches as the wizard falls into darkness. He knows it wasn’t his fault, that he couldn’t have done anything, but he cannot shake of the guilt.

***

                Anxiety yet again quickens Aragorn’s steps, as he climbs the hill. Where is Frodo? He fears something more has happened than Boromir told him. He hopes his feelings are wrong, that there will be no tragedy at Amon Hen. What happened? He repeats this question silently, hoping the answer would come.

                The tracks on the ground allow him to guess the truth. He runs on the top, but then he hears the sounds of battle. Boromir’s horn sings clearly in the air. Aragorn runs down with his sword. His fears come true. Anduril shines brightly in his hand, but he has no opportunity to use it. The orcs are gone.

                Aragorn’s gaze falls on  Boromir, leaning against a tree, and the Ranger knows he’s too late. He cannot do anything, for there is no hope for the Gondor warrior. Before he dies, Boromir tells him one thing that freezes blood in Aragorn’s veins. Merry and Pippin were kidnapped.

                Aragorn faces a difficult choice. What should he do? Follow Frodo or go after the orcs? He knows that whatever his decision would be, the consequences will be significant. Legolas and Gimli help him, though maybe they don’t even know how much. Frodo is beyond their reach now, they cannot help him. But according to Boromir, Merry and Pippin are still alive, yet imprisoned. Aragorn makes a decision and the race begins. He cannot fail this time.

***

                Aragorn watches the Saruman’s army around Helm’s Deep and he fears the fortress will not stand it. There are too few defenders to face such power and hate. Too late has Theoden awoken from his sleep. Right now they can only die honorably with swords in their hands. Despite this Aragorn stands on the walls with his friends, ready to do everything for Helm’s Deep to remain unconquerable. He stands beside Eomer by the gate, three times repelling the enemy’s attack.

                When the orcs finally find their way in, Aragorn calls almost despite himself  to stand the ground, for there is still hope. Anduril shines in the darkness. Aragorn still desperately wants to believe that the morning will come, though he stumbles from weariness. The defenders around him are tired too, only the elf remains untouched. When the morning comes, Aragorn rides beside Theoden and Rohirrims. He cannot shake off the feeling that this is his last battle. If Gandalf is late again, this day will be the beginning of Rohan’s extinction. Aragorn stands with the king on the edge of the old wall and for a moment he thinks his tired mind is playing tricks with him. He sees Erkenbard on the hill and he knows that this time the help came in time; they are saved.

***

                The Grey Company flies through the rocky valley. Aragorn rides in front, his pace quickened with anxiety and uncertainty. The presence of the Dunedains and his brothers calms him, but only briefly. He cannot help but fear he would be late again. Everything depends on the Dead now. They have let them go through, but would they answer? Would they be willing to fulfill their promise, so they would be finally free? The way to the Stone of Erech is not only a deadly race. It’s also hours of fear and uncertainty. They would answer, or they wouldn’t, they would...

                When he hears the answer that they have come to fulfill their promise, Aragorn sighs in relief. But it is not the time for break. They ride again in the morning, the Dead following them behind. Their transparent pennons billow in the wind with Aragorn’s banner. They rush forward in silence. The vision of Minas Tirith in flames draws away the sleep he so desperately needs. The twins try to convince him to rest a bit, but he’s unable to do so. He cannot stop, so he just rushes the horses. He cannot, cannot be late!

***

                Minas Tirith survived. The price of the victory was high, and the death took many. Aragorn knows though, that this is not the end of this war. It’s just the beginning. With the others he decides to do something many would call madness. No one is forced to follow him, yet there are many willing to do so. The people of Gondor trust him. Unofficially yet, but they see their king in him. The hosts are forming.

                Aragorn rides on the head of the army. He has only one chance. He cannot know if what he’s doing makes any sense, or would it only quicken the fall of the free world. He rides forward anyway, Gandalf aiding him. The sight around is depressing, the deadly impact of Sauron visible clearly enough. Aragorn leads his army into a trap, that’s the plan. People start to doubt and Aragorn doesn’t blame them. He let them go if they wish. Many stand beside him, some of them withdraw. Aragorn leads his diminished army right up to the Gate of Mordor.

                The talk with Sauron’s envoy is the moment of the highest trial. Aragorn feels grateful that Gandalf takes it upon himself, because he cannot say if he would be able to hold the hate he feels in his heart. The hope dies when he sees the mithril hauberk. They are late, they failed. He failed. There is no way back now, so he’s going to lead his army to battle and die with sword in his hand.

                Gandalf brings some comfort. He believes it’s not all lost yet. He claims that if Frodo was truly imprisoned, Sauron would already have the Ring and he wouldn’t bother with sending the envoy and keeping pretence, he would just crush them. Aragorn regains some hope and leads to the battle. He doesn’t really care what’s going on around him. The time passes, but it doesn’t matter anymore.

                When the ground shakes and the grim tower of Barad Dur falls, for the first time in forever Aragorn feels he wasn’t late after all.

 

 


End file.
